This protocol was designed to prospectively determine cytokine levels in the CSF of infants with meningitis vs. controls CSF cytokine levels will be correlated with diagnoses, infectious pathogens, and patient prognosis and understanding of the role of these mediators, and their potential application in the future management of infants with meningitis.